A daylighting film for taking sunlight into a room through a window or the like of a building has been proposed (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the daylighting film, a plurality of unit prisms and plain areas are formed on one surface of a support which has light transparency. Sunlight is taken into a room through the unit prisms.